


街头巷尾

by BaiLancy



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaiLancy/pseuds/BaiLancy
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 7





	街头巷尾

草帽一伙自从离开上座岛后已经在海上航行了半月有余，海上的长途跋涉让库存的食物数量逐渐下降至接近红线。就算是再精明的厨师也对食材的紧缺束手无策，好在用剩下为数不多的食物苦苦支撑了几天之后他们终于到达了下一座可以停靠的岛屿。这是一座颇为繁荣的夏岛，对海贼来说既是好事又是坏事。由于对这座岛的情报并不熟悉，在娜美的强烈要求下，凡下船的众人都答应不会惹事生非，就连一向停了船就撒丫子跑的路飞也被拽回来好好地警告了一番。

集市上的采购进行得很顺利，补充完必要的蔬菜肉类后山治咬着烟准备去当地的酒吧买些料理用酒和饮用酒，听镇上的人说这座岛以醇香的美酒而闻名。此时已经临近黄昏，这里最大的酒吧早已坐满了客人，山治推开吱呀作响的木门走进店内，路过一群喝酒划拳五大三粗的男人来到吧台前点选自己需要的酒品，两天的时间才能让记录指针存好，于是他吩咐店家将酒品暂时存放在店内，等到第二天下午再来搬运。该做的基本都已经做完，闲着也是闲着，既然已经来到盛产美酒的岛屿的酒吧，那么自然是要好好品尝一下这里的好酒。一杯葡萄酒被店家送到桌面上，山治品尝一口后咋咋唇舌回味心觉果然不错，一杯饮尽后他按捺已久的美女雷达又开始发动，蓝色眸子扫一遍周遭用目光在酒吧中寻找着可以搭讪的lady。又一声木门的吱呀声淹没在人声的嘈杂中，而后接连走进来几个人，新来的两男一女在门口站了一会儿，似乎是在寻找座位，确定目标之后他们便深入店内在山治面前坐下。美女倒是等来了，但是美女周围却有烦人的男人。其中为首的男人瞅了一眼山治刚才用来喝酒的酒杯嗤笑了一声，他们打量的目光让厨子觉得很不爽，但还不等他有什么表示，那个发出嗤笑的家伙便抢先一步开口。

“看你挺面生的，一定是外来人吧。这种娘们喝的玩意儿你居然也能心安理得地喝下去，想来也是副花架子吧，现在的伟大航路真是连什么人都敢进啊。”

莫名其妙的嘲讽让厨子额头的青筋跳了跳，不过被牢记在心的娜美的嘱咐还是让他压下了动手的欲望，紧接着刚才那个挑衅的男人就开口向店家点了一打烈酒，十二瓶酒被排列整齐放在桌面一侧，他看着山治的面色再度笑出了声。

“真是难看的脸色，如果不想承认自己是废物的话敢不敢和老子比酒量？不过谅你这家伙也不敢吧。”他一边说着一边搂着旁边和他一同过来的漂亮美女大笑。那位美女虽然顺从地靠在男人的肩头，但亲昵的动作却是生硬得很，在男人没看见的时候面上还微微蹙眉一副不情愿的模样。这种强迫lady的行为显然重重踩踏上了山治的雷区，一向自诩为全世界女士骑士的他完全无法容忍这种十恶不赦的混账行为，他猛得一锤桌子，阴沉着脸狠狠瞪视面前嬉笑的男人。

“喂，混蛋，放开她，没看见她不乐意吗？”

“哈？你说这个女人？真好笑，难不成你想上演一出英雄救美的戏码？噗嗤，不如这样吧，如果你喝酒赢了我，我就放了这个女人，如果你输了…你身上所有的钱就通通归老子了！！怎么样，敢不敢赌？”

“赌就赌，谁怕谁啊。”自己的酒量虽然不算是千杯不醉的类型，但起码也还算能喝，更何况是为了救助lady，这根本就是义不容辞的使命！山治打定主意后欣然同意，能以这种方式达成目的再好不过，他可不想惹娜美小姐生气。

“这是这座岛酒精度数最高的烈酒，要玩就玩点大的，想放弃的话就趁现在拍拍屁股滚吧。”男人说话间已经拿过一瓶酒来启开瓶盖，仰头一口闷了整瓶下肚，而后他把酒瓶往桌上重重一砸，用衣袖抹了抹嘴巴挑挑眉挑衅地看着山治。

“马上要滚的人是你才对吧，白痴。”山治不甘示弱地伸手拿来一瓶，开了盖就直往嘴里灌。周遭的人见这里有热闹可以看便都围了过来，小小一张木桌很快就被众人裹在中央。

不知不觉中已经入夜，待在船上守船的索隆打个哈欠抻了抻胳膊，来接替自己的布鲁克已经逛街回来，睡饱犯饿刚刚起床的剑士此刻只想去喝一通酒吃一顿饭。索隆在到达酒吧之前进行了环岛一日游，好在最后他还是找到了目的地。他伸手推开店门直奔酒吧吧台，坐下点好酒后才发现旁边围拥在一起的人群，索隆对这种事情并没有什么兴趣，看了两眼便打算收回视线。

“那边啊，好像是因为一个女人在赌酒量，他们已经要了三提烈酒了。”背后传来了老板的声音，索隆一转身就看见面前刚刚端来的饭，这时候他才懒得管什么关于女人的赌注，当务之急是填饱肚子。老板背手看了一会儿那边的场景叹了口气，剑士只当他是怕自己的店被醉鬼砸了。“不过我倒是有点担心那个长着奇怪眉毛的金发小哥，要知道和他比赛的那个人是镇上出了名的恶棍…”

『奇怪的眉毛，外来的…金发小哥。』这几个关键词连在一起后让索隆立马就想到了船上的那个圈圈眉厨子，如果说是因为女人的缘故所以才做这种蠢事的话那就说的过去了。他轻啧一声把手里的饭团全部塞进嘴里大嚼一通，又拿起桌上的酒一饮而尽，做完这些后他这才站起来走过去一探究竟。索隆其实不认为厨子会做出太白痴的举动，不过参与者有女人的话就难说了。

勉强挤进围观群众后他差点碰倒地上的空酒瓶，眼前的厨子面色绯红，此时正用手背蹭着唇角，另一只手还紧紧握着个装盛了一半酒液的酒瓶。毕竟是在同一艘船上朝夕相处的伙伴，更别说他俩还是恋人的关系，索隆只一眼就知道山治已经在喝醉的边缘，对面的那个人看起来也差不多，不过似乎要比厨子好那么一点儿。这样下去可不行，不能让他再喝了。索隆刚想拍肩提醒恋人，却见山治抬起头瞅了他一眼，而后醉醺醺地咧嘴笑起来，“什么啊…原来绿藻头来了。不愧是酒精中毒的白痴，下了船后果然第一时间来的就是酒吧……”

索隆心说醉鬼没资格嘲笑我，实际上他也确实这么讲了出来，厨子听到这话立马就不高兴了，骂骂咧咧地抬脚就要往他身上踹。对面的混混干咳两声，即便他知道自己在醉倒的边缘也不想丢了面子，过度的自信在酒精的催化下显露更甚，他打着哈哈大笑两声开口嘲笑，“原来是花架子的朋友来了，这一头绿色发还真是扎眼，看样子也不是什么厉害角色嘛——老子一个人干翻你们两个都没问题！！”

“白痴醉鬼圈圈眉就别在这儿添乱了，听到那个混蛋说的话了吗，换我来吧。”

“都说了老子还没醉啊混账绿藻头…”山治虽然嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着抱怨，但是还是很有自知之明地起身让开座位，他倒也知道自己不能再喝了，剩下的就交给这个真正千杯不醉的笨蛋绿藻好了。

两人大概又各自喝了两三瓶的模样，对面大放厥词的混混连手里还剩的半瓶酒都没有喝完就醉倒在桌子上不省人事。这边的绿藻头却一副意犹未尽的模样，明明已经喝了三瓶烈酒，但仍是脸不红心不跳，甚至还想继续喝下去。

“这位漂亮的lady趁现在快…”

“海军分支接到草帽海贼团一伙人登陆该岛的消息，现在来店例行检查！”

酒吧大门被砰的一声打开，原本嘈杂的店内顿时鸦雀无声，几个不出名的海贼宛如惊弓之鸟径直往门口逃去，随后店内变得一团乱糟，流氓混混山贼海贼全都往外跑，索隆和山治对视一眼互相心领神会，两人默不作声地藏进人群，准备悄悄顺着人流逃跑。

“嗯？那边那个绿色头发和金色头发的人给我站住！”

“跑！”

见蒙混过关失败，两个人几乎同一时间地迈开腿挤出店门向两个相反的方向狂奔。身后是海军追捕的脚步声和大声呵斥。偌大一个小镇在夜幕下反倒格外热闹，海军皮靴踩踏在甲板上，大理石地砖上，又或者是在崎岖不平的土路上。山治回头看追兵距离还远，在拐弯的时候趁机闪身躲进了一个还算偏僻的暗巷，见几个海军没有停留径直向前跑去后他松了口气，方才拼酒量所喝的酒全他妈变成了汗，酒精也差不多蒸腾挥发了七七八八，厨子从口袋的烟盒里掏出根烟叼在嘴里，单是含着烟草就能让他冷静不少，他掸了掸身上的灰，心想着那位美女有没有顺利逃脱。刚才跑步的时候不觉着，现在刚刚平静一下山治就猛然发现身体不对劲，一种难以言喻的燥热突然在体内炸开，随后沿着血管充斥流淌进四肢百骸，火舌一路舔向下腹部，直舔得他胯下顶出个鼓囊的帐篷，这突如其来的情欲惹得他脚趾尖都开始发麻。妈的，那个混蛋给自己下了春药。山治这才反应过来这点，可是好死不死的，某个海军侦察兵发现了他，山治只能强忍着大腿的酸乏在大街小巷狂奔，跑的时候他的大脑几乎一片空白，仅凭肌肉记忆带领他左拐右转。为数不多可以运用的思绪没有提醒山治躲避追捕的路线，反倒让他浑浑噩噩地想着那个混账绿藻脑袋到底跑到了哪里。

一向路痴的剑士并不知道自己在岛上哪条街的哪个巷子里，他只是跟随自己独特的方向感用他引以为傲的走迷宫路径来甩脱追兵。索隆藏在角落观察周遭的动静，凶猛的野兽潜伏在街上的阴影里，灰色的双眸里闪着狩猎的光——结果烤熟的猎物就这样送上门来。黄色的影子把自己甩到索隆面前，他气息不稳地踉跄几下才扶上墙站住了脚。处于狩猎状态的野兽倒也没想到这一点，等他低头看向恋人的时候却发现对方的模样不大对劲，不正常的潮红从对方的双颊蔓延至耳尖，凌乱发丝间的蓝色眸子里竟是一片潮湿水润，山治呼着紊乱的气息不自觉地往索隆身上靠，嘴里一边咬牙切齿地骂骂咧咧一边不自觉地用眼角余光瞟着剑士胯下那根每个深夜把他顶上极乐的东西。

山治实在忍受不住了，索隆身上的味道让他想要得几乎快要发狂，这时候哪里顾得上巡查的海军，他扯松了领带后揪着剑士的领子狂热地吻上恋人的唇瓣。他们在月夜中的黑暗小巷里近乎厮咬一般地接吻，身上薄薄的衣物被汗浸透，肌肤隔着湿漉漉的布料紧贴在一起相互磨蹭，晚风缠绕着浓厚的男性荷尔蒙散向四面八方。

“该死…索隆，摸摸我。”

尽管不知道厨子为什么突然变成这个样子，但是索隆很清晰地知道他的圈圈眉此刻正在发情，既然恋人主动投送怀抱，他岂能拒绝这等美事。剑士的糙手胡乱拉开恋人的裤子，握上那根勃发弹跳出来，前段还淌着水的东西。另一只手自然而然地伸到对方身后抓揉手感软弹的臀部。在这样的挑拨下他也很快地硬了，索隆把下颔垫在山治的肩膀上，侧头用唇瓣摩挲男人敏感的耳垂，随后压低因情欲而变得沙哑的嗓音小声开口，“厨子，我也憋的难受啊……”

山治因为索隆的撩拨兴奋得浑身发抖，紧咬住下唇防止自己发出羞耻的呻吟，在这种情况下怎么可能拒绝对方的要求，他解开剑士裤子的时候手指都在颤，那根热腾腾的粗大东西被抓在手心里把玩，正如以前他们度过的无数个夜晚一般，不过今晚绝对是其中最特殊的例外。山治张开嘴小心翼翼地用唇齿包裹住索隆那根东西的前端，活动脑袋将整根小心翼翼地吞含入口，小幅度地让柱体在口腔里抽送几次，一只手移至下身解开裤链让自己的从布料的束缚中挣脱出来。就在山治准备加大攻势让索隆先发泄出一次时，巷口却传来了些杂音，紧接着是数双皮鞋踩踏石板的声响以及海军大嗓门的嚷嚷。

“他妈的，该死，怎么偏偏在这个时候？！”

两人忙不迭地提上裤子拉好拉链，踉踉跄跄地动身往外跑，既使欲火焚身也不得不先应付住来势汹汹的海军，实际上在战斗之前他们就已经大汗淋漓，分泌过多的雄性激素让两人对打扰他们放纵的敌人毫不客气，血腥味、汗味与土腥味混杂着青年男子的荷尔蒙气息被夜风卷杂着散向四面八方。

再一次踹飞眼前的敌人后山治的腿有点虚飘发软，勃起的性器在他抬腿扭胯的时候与布料相互磨擦，即使是最细微的快感也能让前液不自觉地溢出，实际上他的底裤早就湿透了。另一边的索隆也好不到哪儿去，性欲促使唾液迅速分泌，甚至有些不受控制地从咬着剑柄的唇齿边缘滑下，顺沿下颚线滴在地面上晕出水痕。本源相同的两把火在他们体内肆意燃烧，恍惚间觉得五脏六腑都要被熊熊火焰焚化为灰烬。

“这感觉还真是…”

“…不好受啊。”

黑色皮鞋点地发力猛然跃起，山治在空中利用滞留的几秒扭转身形，随后借着下坠的空隙快速挥腿扫荡重击下方敌人。索隆不甘示弱地控制好三把刀的走向和力量，翻转手腕双脚助跑冲进人群，三把刀卷刮起的飓风含着锋芒袭向所到之处的每个海军。局势往一边倒的形式发展，没人能阻止近乎发了狂的黑足和剑士，两人几乎用风卷残云的速度扫荡了前来碍事的人，周遭由嘈杂再度趋于平静。山治喘着粗气伸手一把扯过索隆嘴里咬着的剑，拽着剑士的衣领径直吻了上去。他们在海军的尸体中忘我地拥吻，野兽撕咬一般地在对方的口腔里疯狂地掠夺，纵使犬齿磕破唇舌也无法阻止汹涌的爱意攻城略地占据心脏大脑，这一刻他们可以什么都不顾，什么都不想，两人的世界中只剩下彼此和耳畔风卷残叶的萧萧。

他们推搡着回到小巷深处，把那些什么礼义廉耻和狗屁洁癖全部揉乱撕碎扔在一边，摒弃掉人类的衣装鞋裤化为野兽，以沙尘为褥月光为被在地上动情地结合在一起。他们汗流浃背地相拥相依，耳鬓厮磨着一遍又一遍地亲吻，颈项锁骨全沾染上了对方的印记和气息，他们都不是善于言辞的人，在这种时候更是没有人说话，但是他们比谁都清楚他们在怎样地爱着彼此。

#End


End file.
